hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 3 (Season 1, Hollyoaks Later)
Summary Plot Dom wakes up with a shoe on his bedside table. Mercedes is wolf-whistled by a guy in the street. The Dirty Diegos wait for Michaela to turn up. Steph is horrified to find that Tom isn't in bed. Kris is annoyed by Erin's shouting. Steph gets a call from Niall, who tells her that if she calls the police, she will never see Tom again. Josh, Sasha and Amy are furious that Michaela still hasn't arrived after two hours. Michaela finally arrives in a van. Dom recalls going to a club the night before. Mercedes manages to get a lift from a truck driver. Malachy apologises to Erin and she works out that he's saddened over a woman. Erin tells him that Cheryl might be the one for him. Steph refuses to allow Craig to call the police. The Dirty Diegos listen to music in the van and start singing along. Niall plays hide and seek with Tom. Steph blames Craig for Tom's disappearance and Craig snaps, telling her that if she hadn't slept with Niall, this wouldn't have happened. She slaps him but apologises and bursts into tears. Craig assures her that they will find him. Dom still struggles to remember where the shoe came from, even with Justin's help. Josh tries to evade the question of when he'll be on the radio. Kris makes up with Lynsey. Niall tells Tom of his plans to shoot Craig. Kris and Cheryl bicker. Lynsey tells Kris of Cheryl's plans to woo Malachy. Kris snaps at Cheryl and Lynsey snaps at the both of them. Jim and Mercedes flirt with each other. Cheryl and Malachy flirt with each other. The girls play Josh's interview, but the interview only plays the bad things he said. Justin reminds Dom of when he got drunk at the bar doing shots the night before. He also realises that his money and cards have gone missing. Josh tries to make up to Michaela and Amy but fails. Josh is pleased when Rhys arrives, but he tells Josh that he's only come to see The Saturdays. He meets Rochelle Humes, Vanessa White and Mollie King but creeps them out. Rochelle leaves when Rhys sits next to her and Vanessa tells him that she used to love drummers, but grew up. Mercedes becomes grossed out by Jim and tells him about Malachy. When she tells him that she may have HIV, he throws her out of the truck. Cheryl performs a dance for Malachy in the pub, which all the locals enjoy. Kris and Lynsey serve as backing dancers. However, it is revealed that the whole thing was imagined, and only a few people applaud. Dom goes to the club with the shoe, only to find that all the girls have the same shoes. Rhys offers to be a drummer for Josh. Michaela asks if Josh was serious about what he was saying before. She agrees to rejoin the band. Sasha imagines a version of herself in the mirror, that calls her a junkie. Vanessa and Rochelle walk into the bathroom and Sasha tells them that the Dirty Diegos have no chance at winning. They give her motivation to re-join the band. Niall tells Steph that it's her fault that Tina is dead. Steph agrees to give Niall a chance, and asks to speak to Tom. The Dirty Diegos perform at the Battle of the Bands. Cheryl considers giving up river dancing. Malachy tells Kris that he's not returning to England and that he'll make a life in Ireland with Cheryl. Niall is horrified to find that Tom has taken off the handcuffs and is missing. Dom tries the shoe on all the girls. One of the strippers tells Dom that he has her shoe. Josh performs a song, telling the audience that the person who the song is about knows who they are. Craig is horrified to learn that Steph is meeting up with Niall. Tom arrives back at the cottage. Michaela and Amy argue over the song being about them. The audience cheer them on. Josh makes clear that it's about Amy and Michaela attacks him. The audience cheer as she storms off stage. Sasha thanks Vanessa for building her confidence. The Saturdays perform for the audience. Mercedes makes it to the bar and notices Malachy and Cheryl together. She slaps Malachy. Cheryl is furious to learn that Malachy and Mercedes were engaged. Craig calls the police but the line is cut off. Niall bursts in and knocks Craig unconscious. Amy apologises to Josh about the way she has treated him. He tells her not to, and they kiss. Dom threatens Loretta with the police unless he gets his cards back. He is turned on when she gets changed in front of him. Mercedes explodes at Malachy, and tells him that she came all this way for him. Malachy tries to convince her that they're still in love, to no avail. Malachy tells Mercedes all the best things about her and she begins to listen to him. Mercedes tells Malachy that she wants to marry him, but if he hurts her, she'll kill him. She asks him to propose and accepts. There is a knock at the door and Niall arms himself with a knife. Niall answers the door and pretends to be Craig. The officer wants to enter to confirm that Tom is fine. He reluctantly allows the officer in, but Steph brings Tom down the stairs just in time. The Saturdays invite Sasha on tour, and close the window on Rhys. Cast Regular cast *Josh Ashworth - Sonny Flood *Rhys Ashworth - Andrew Moss *Amy Barnes - Ashley Slanina-Davies *Justin Burton - Chris Fountain *Steph Cunningham - Carley Stenson *Craig Dean - Guy Burnet *Kris Fisher - Gerard McCarthy *Malachy Fisher - Glen Wallace *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Michaela McQueen - Hollie-Jay Bowes *Niall Rafferty - Barry Sloane *Dominic Reilly - John Pickard *Sasha Valentine - Nathalie Emmanuel *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Cheryl - Bronagh Waugh *Erin Fisher - Gemma Craven *Lynsey - Karen Hassan *Loretta - Melissa Walton Guest cast *Jim - Paul Marlon *Policeman - Kevin Cooke *The Saturdays - Themselves Music Notes *First appearance of Loretta Jones, however, she appears as a guest character in this series. Loretta would first appear as a regular in 6th February 2009 *Viewing figure: 780,000. *A stripper is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Videos Category:Hollyoaks Later episodes Category:2008